1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control method, and more particularly to a remote control method for a mobile internet device to control a remote computer through a wireless area network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art remote control method requires a user to use a physical keyboard or mouse to operate a remote computer. However, the wireless keyboard or mouse not only increases the expense of the user but also consumes space. Besides, it may not be as convenient to operate the wireless keyboard or mouse in some environment, such as on a couch in a living room.
During the recent years, mobile internet devices (MID) such as smart phones, tablet PCs and the like have gained widespread popularity rapidly. Another prior art remote control method had also been developed. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile internet device 10 may be capable of simulating a mouse or keyboard, and a user may then input to the mobile internet device 10 a mouse/keyboard instruction MKC, which is then transmitted to a remote computer 30 through a wireless communication interface on the mobile internet device 10. A screen frame SF of the computer 30 may be wirelessly transmitted to a receiving device 20 and the receiving device 20 sends the screen frame SF to a display device 40 for display. In such way, the user located in a living room may then operate the computer 30 in a home office or bedroom and view the results of the operation on the display device 40 (such as a TV). However, such remote control method has the following disadvantages: 1) since the mobile internet device 10 and the computer 30 are located in different rooms, there exists obstacles such as walls which may cause inferior connection quality; 2) in order to accommodate mobile internet devices 10 of different platforms, software applications corresponding to the platforms would need to be respectively installed on the computer 30; 3) if the user intends to operate another computer 30a, the user must disconnect the mobile internet device 10 and the receiving device 20 from the computer 30, and re-establish a connection with the computer 30a, a drawback in convenience of operation.
In summary, it is highly desirable the remote control process being simplified so as to facilitate operations of a user.